Street Angels
by Cuppycakegirlxx
Summary: Severe AU, the girls are sixteen including my OCs and are the most popular girls in their school and where they live. But the arrival of four new guys may spell trouble for them.  Am not good at summaries, pls read!


**PrincessCutipie****: Okay, u sent me a review but i somehow deleted the first story so i replaced it w/ this. I'm going to fix that but their Japanese names are too out of place in the place I made so I'm just going to use their powered names like the American version.**

**So here I am changing the names of the girls because, as it turns out, I'm so used to using their real names so I'm just going to do that, that's all I'm changing and maybe some minor stuff. **

**I don't own them capeesh ppl?**

**Angels**

Blaze rolled out from under the car she was working on. She worked at the nearby garage and was in the process of fixing someone's engine when someone grabbed the board she was lying on and wheeled her out. She glared up at her best friends, mostly at the brunette, Buttercup.

"Hey I was busy!" She moaned and sat up, holding her oily spanner against her already oily blue jeans and her work T-shirt that she had tied in a knot and showed her midriff was covered in grey and brown fuel stains.

"Be busy later, Bubbles has something she wants to give us," Buttercup snapped and hauled her up. Buttercup was in a white fitted tank top and black sport shorts and black tennis shoes. She had been at her own job at the local gym.

"Don't be so mean Buttercup, she was busy!" Bubbles smiled and held out identical black boxes. The blonde was in a blue and white shirt and a pale blue miniskirt that stopped mid thigh and black low wedge heeled sandals. She worked at a music shop.

"Ooh, presents!" Blossom squealed and shook the box and held it next to her ear in an attempt to guess what was inside. The redhead was in a black and white maids outfit with black wedge heels with ribbon ties that stopped below her knees. She worked at one of the restaurants, the 'Midnight Club' which was actually open all day but the place really came alive at night. It was also where the girls sang and had gigs.

All the girls could sing beautifully even though Buttercup hated singing, she preferred to do the rapping parts. Each of them played an instrument. Buttercup played the drums, Blossom played the guitar but she mostly sang. Bubbles played the piano, both electric and grand and Blaze played the guitar. They called themselves the Angels.

"You dragged us away from our jobs, why?" Buttercup folded her arms.

"What's all this for?" Blaze asked and started ripping at the tape binding the box.

"Today commemorates the first time we met!" Bubbles smiled and they all ripped open their boxes. Inside were identical black hoodie sweaters that had elbow length sleeves and showed off their midriffs with an A on the left chest in their signature colours. Blossom's was red, Bubbles's was blue, Buttercup's was green and Blaze's was gold.

"Wow, that was such a long time ago, we met when we were, what, four?" Blossom asked, trying on the sweater.

"Yeah, now we're sixteen," Blaze grinned, not putting on the top because she was wary of staining it.

"HEY, BLAZE, IS THAT CAR DONE YET?" A voice yelled from inside the garage. Blaze smiled, Joe owned the garage and despite his loud, gruff voice, he was like a father to her since her own dad up and abandoned her and her mom when she was three.

"No, not yet, sorry Joe!" She shouted back. "I gotta go guys, thanks for the gift Bubbles!"

"Oh my gosh, me too, I forgot to have anyone work my side of the club!" Blossom hugged Bubbles, "thank you!" She ran away.

"Yeah, thanks Bubbles," Buttercup punched the girls arm lightly and took off down the street.

"You're welcome!" She called after them, "bye Blaze, we still on this afternoon?"

"Yep, it's your turn to pick the song okay?" Blaze rolled back under the car.

cCc

At 3p.m. sharp, four girls in matching black hoodie sweaters strutted into the middle of the cul-de-sac. Buttercup was wearing a dark green midriff shirt under hers and khaki cargo pants. She was holding a stereo in one hand and her signature black with white spiked bracelet decorated her left wrist. Blossom was wearing a crimson midriff tube top under hers and black jeans with a silver belt slung over her hips. Bubbles was wearing a baby blue midriff halter top under her hoodie and dark blue jeans. Blaze was wearing a gold midriff tank top under hers and jean three quarters. All the neighborhood children and adults crowded around them. Buttercup put down the stereo and pressed a button. The girls arranged themselves

"One, two, three, go!" Bubbles counted down and they launched into a series of amazing hip hop dance steps as the song blared.

"Nice dance steps Bubbles," Blossom congratulated when the applause stopped. The blond blushed. Then somebody turned the stereo back on. The girls whirled around to see four guys smirking at them. They were all in black muscle vests and blue jeans. The first one had red hair like Blossom and he was wearing a dark red hat back to front and red eyes but his were darker as opposed to her pink ones. The second had dark brown hair and gold eyes like Blaze. The other one had black hair that covered one eye in a small ponytail and green eyes that were forest green and darker than Buttercup's dark green eyes. The last one had messy blond hair like Bubbles and his eyes were darker than her baby blues. The eyes of all the girls there turned to hearts.

"Who the hell are you?" Buttercup snapped since it was her stereo. Actually, it was her brother's and she'd be in trouble if it got broken or stolen.

"Relax babe, I'm Butch and these are my brothers," the black haired boy grinned.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Buttercup screamed at him. He raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

"Sure thing babe." She leapt at him and Blaze held her back.

"Calm down Buttercup," to them she said, "okay, I'm Blaze and these are my friends: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup."

"Hi!" Bubbles grinned and waved. She glanced at the blond boy and smiled at him, he blushed and smiled back.

"Hey Butch, you didn't tell her our names," the red haired boy punched his brother and grinned at Blossom, making her blush. "I'm Brick, that's Boomer and that's Brake."

"'Sup," Brake grinned at Blaze. She blushed and glanced at Blossom. The redhead had always been too boy crazy for her own good and she still hadn't changed.

"You new here?" She asked.

"Yep, we've heard about you girls," he smirked.

"Oh really?" Blaze arched an eyebrow, a skill only she possessed out of all her friends.

"Yeah, you're the Angels," Boomer grinned at Bubbles. She nodded excitedly. Suddenly, a voice screamed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Buttercup was screaming at a smirking Butch, "YOU SICK PERVERT!" She leapt on him and began to punch the living daylights out of him. Butch grabbed her wrists and pulled her on top of him. She realized her position and growled at him, struggling in his grip.

"Sorry babe, I was just curious," he breathed against her cheek. Blossom giggled but sobered quickly when Buttercup shot her a glare.

"Uh, Boomer, tell your brother to let go of my friend please," Bubbles looked up at him with wide blue eyes that made him melt.

"Butch, let go of her," he called and he and Brick pulled him away from the furious girl.

"Bye girls, you'll be seeing more of us," Brick smirked. "But before we go," he nodded to his brothers and they all grabbed the girls' butts and squeezed. They jumped on their motorbikes and rode away, leaving four very red, very angry and very confused girls.

"Those guys…" Blossom began slowly.

"…are…" Bubbles said.

"…so…" Blaze narrowed her eyes at the retreating bikes.

"…DEAD!" Buttercup growled.

**Mmm, how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Tell me pls! All reviews are greatly appreciated but if you don't like something, pls say it nicely mkay?**


End file.
